Nubes en el Cielo
by Blankaoru
Summary: A pocos días de su boda con Kaoru, Kenshin se encuentra con una mujer cuyo rostro le es terriblemente familiar. Fic que participa del reto "LOS REGALOS DE KAORU" del foro SAKABATTO


Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este One-shot es un obsequio para Nary Mont porque el foro Sakabattô quiere llenar el fandom de regalos.

 **Nubes en el cielo**

por

 _Blankaoru_

O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O

\- ¿Oro?

Con total indefensión, Kenshin observó cómo Tae reunía sus pocas pertenencias para hacer un atado con ellas, que le pasó a Tsubame. Luego comenzó a empujarlo hacia afuera del dojo.

\- No te hagas el que no estaba advertido. Te lo dijimos, Kenshin Himura, que tendrías que abandonar este lugar el viernes y ya es lunes y sigues aquí – dijo con firmeza.

\- Oroo...

\- Nada de "oros", no nos conmoverás. Esto es lo correcto. Kaoru querida – dijo de inmediato la mujer al volverse hacia su amiga que miraba al pelirrojo con una mezcla de compasión y diversión.- Te lo devolveremos puntual para la boda, no te preocupes.

\- Oh, Tae, pero no seas demasiado dura con el pobre de Kenshin.

\- Orooo...

\- No seré dura con él, sólo lo tendré ocupado para que no se aburra y no venga a molestarte. Y tú deja de hacerte la víctima. Sólo serán unos cuantos días lejos de Kaoru, no se acabará el mundo por eso. Deberías agradecer que te estoy haciendo un inmenso favor.

\- Oro...

Suspirando con una tierna sonrisa, Kaoru se despidió de Kenshin, meciendo su mano. Él le dirigió una mirada llena de sentimientos y se marchó tras Tae y Tsubame, recuperando sus cosas de manos de la más pequeña. Apenas llegaron al Akabeko, Yahiko se hizo cargo de Kenshin, mostrándole el dormitorio que él usaba cuando tenía que quedarse a pernoctar y otras instalaciones como los baños, la cocina y el comedor de los empleados o el lugar donde podría lavar su ropa. Al terminar las recomendaciones, tomó algunas de sus cosas y se marchó.

Era el trato que habían hecho. Dos semanas antes de su matrimonio con Kaoru, Kenshin abandonaría el dojo y Yahiko se instalaría de tiempo completo allí. La idea, propuesta por la misma Tae y aceptada por su prometida, era que no se vieran en esos días para llegar al día de la boda con una emoción especial no sólo al unir sus vidas, sino al verse de nuevo. De paso, por qué no, podrían pensar con mayor claridad sobre qué es lo que querían construir como pareja.

La verdad a él tal propuesta no le había gustado. Si hubiese sido libre de elegir, se habría quedado en su casa junto con la joven que sería su esposa. Dos semanas le parecía mucho tiempo y tuvo suerte de que se compadecieran de él porque originalmente se trataría de un mes y eso ya de plano le parecía riesgoso. No era tonto -por más que se empeñara en parecerlo- pero había notado que Kaoru estaba haciendo clases a tres niños, dos muchachos y un adulto de la edad de él y de los tres varones mayores, le parecía que al menos dos no estaban ahí precisamente por un amor al arte. Peor aún, había uno especialmente descarado que le hacía ver a Kaoru lo bien que lucía cada mañana al empezar las clases estuviera o no, él presente, sin darse por aludido luego de ser anunciado el compromiso. De manera diplomática, Kenshin había tratado de hacer ver a Kaoru lo inadecuado de ese comportamiento pero ella solía excusar a ese estudiante y él, al tener que bancarse tanta galantería sentía que un día cualquiera lo agarraría a espadazo limpio. Ese Hikoishi era la única nube que empañaba su cielo.

Tal vez si era buena idea que saliera del dojo, después de todo. No se había dado cuenta de lo celoso que podía ser hasta el día después de su primer beso con Kaoru. No había sido un beso especialmente apasionado ni mucho menos, sólo una breve caricia sobre sus labios pero suficiente para desatar un volcán de ansias dentro de él y un temor de que alguien más pudiera llegar hasta Kaoru de esa manera y arrebatársela, porque a veces sentía que, al ser mayor y haber llegado en un momento especialmente vulnerable para ella, Kaoru podría estar confundiendo sus sentimientos por él y que en cualquier momento, ante la llegada de alguna persona en especial (perfectamente el alumno odioso ese) ella podría darse cuenta y conociendo lo sincera que era, sabía que podría detener la boda incluso horas antes si consideraba que él no era el indicado, dejándolo sólo y desprovisto de su abrazo y de sus ternuras y de esa vida en común que él anhelaba tener.

Nunca se había considerado un hombre inseguro, la vida le había enseñado que con temor o sin él, uno debía seguir caminando pero la idea, la sola idea de que Kaoru pudiera abandonarlo era un verdadero tormento para él.

Sólo esperaba que ella realmente lo quisiera y si no era así, que no se diera cuenta hasta después de casada, porque en tal situación él tendría todas las instancias para buscar el modo de enamorarla. Jejeje... era un egoísta pero tenía que estar loco para dejarla pasar así como así.

Tras sus cavilaciones cayó en un profundo sueño y se levantó al alba, un poco desorientado primero, pero luego animado. Fue a ver a Tae para saber en qué podría servirle.

\- Ya que Yahiko no vendrá en estos días por ayudar a Kaoru tal como lo pediste, debes tomar su lugar. Habitualmente Yahiko hace aseo en el comedor y sirve las mesas, además de otros mandados que ya te enterarás.

A Kenshin le pareció bien y se puso a trabajar de inmediato. El primer día le pareció entretenido, sirviendo a las personas y a veces teniendo pequeñas conversaciones con ellas. Tuvo tiempo de pensar en Kaoru y preguntarse si ella lo extrañaría pero no pudo escabullirse para verla. El segundo día fue un poco más pesado que el primero al tener que correr al mercado para acompañar al cocinero por verduras frescas, con quien entabló una amigable charla que le hizo pensar que bien podría ser su invitado el día de la boda. Tampoco tuvo tiempo para escabullirse pues, si bien Yahiko solía trabajar sólo media jornada, previendo que él quisiera ver a Kaoru antes de tiempo, Tae decidió hacerlo trabajar el día completo, sabiendo que no reclamaría. Por la noche Kenshin se acostó agotado y al día siguiente ya estaba listo para trabajar.

Dispuso las mesas, bancas y sitiales en el lugar y comenzó la tanda de desayunos. Mucha gente que trabajaba en el centro de la ciudad se alimentaban al tener una oferta de muy buena comida a un precio económico. Saludó a unas cinco personas a quienes ya reconocía y después de eso la afluencia de público bajó lo que le sentó muy bien pues quería descansar un poco pero primero, barrería el local.

Entonces la vio entrar, momentáneamente tapada con un enorme ramo de diversas flores que cargaba entre sus brazos. Al principio sólo pudo reparar en la falda de su kimono blanco y sus elegantes pasos cortos dirigiéndose hacia él. Apenas hizo a un lado las flores para decirle algo, se topó con su estilizada figura y reparó en su boca pequeña antes de posar la vista sobre sus ojos tan negros como una noche sin luna y quedar sin aliento.

\- Buenas tardes. Busco a la señorita Sekihara. Me dijo que viniera hoy a esta hora.

Sintiendo que en vez de saliva pasaba arena, Kenshin hizo un esfuerzo por tragar. Trató de decir algo pero Tae llegó a su rescate al reconocer a la mujer y salir a su encuentro.

\- Yuki querida, qué bueno verte por aquí, me alegra tanto que hayas venido. Kenshin, esta mujer que ves acá es Yuki Okinawa y se hará cargo de los arreglos florales de mi local junto con los que habrá el día de tu matrimonio. Hace un trabajo espléndido, ya lo verás.

Kenshin se obligó a asentir y de inmediato salió del lugar, encontrando refugio en su dormitorio.

Sentía el corazón palpitando furioso contra su pecho al punto que podía escuchar sus latidos en incluso sudó helado. ¿Qué era lo que había visto? ¿Tomoe?

Yuki lucía como Tomoe tal como el día en que la conoció y no lo entendía porque él, él mismo la había matado y la había enterrado y no podía comprender lo que estaba pasado. Se tranquilizó al recordar a Enishi y la brutalidad de su venganza debido a que él también la había visto morir. Entonces lo que acababa de ver, más que un fantasma o la misma Tomoe, era sólo una mujer parecida, pero muy parecida. Se preguntó si Tomoe tendría una hermana gemela.

Detuvo sus cavilaciones en esa dirección. Cuando Tomoe murió tenía dieciocho años. Ya habían pasado quince años, por ende, de seguir viva tendría treinta y uno pero la mujer que había conocido no se veía mucho mayor que él. Entonces era eso. Sólo una mujer parecida. Se tuvo que sentar al darse cuenta que la impresión lo tenía pensando cosas con muy poco sentido.

Cinco minutos después, recuperado el dominio de sí mismo, regresó a sus labores. Trataba de ignorar el hecho de que Yuki se encontraba en el lugar pero no no pudo más y disimuladamente comenzó a buscarla. Tae dio primero con él, jalándolo tras ella de la mano.

\- Tienes que venir a ver el trabajo de Yuki, necesito que me ayudes a decidir si contrato o no sus servicios.

Había un cuarto cercano a la cocina que usualmente tenía varios usos y en ese momento Yuki, con una concentración absoluta se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas, mezclando un lirio azul con otras hierbas y flores que lo realzaban. A pesar de estar claro que no se trataba de Tomoe, Kenshin sintió una punzada en el pecho al verla y recordar, con dramática precisión, la forma en que su primera esposa solía preparar los arreglos que decoraban la posada en la que vivieron antes de casarse. A lo lejos escuchó la voz de Tae hablando sobre la conveniencia de hermosear un lugar para que clientes y trabajadores se sintieran animados. Yuki terminó el primer arreglo y al levantar la mirada buscó la aprobación de Tae y esta a su vez buscó la opinión de Kenshin.

\- Está bastante bien. Tal vez podría hacer otro arreglo con otras flores.

\- Me parece una observación más que adecuada, ya que me gustaría mezclar flores económicas. Yuki querida, ¿puedes?

La joven mujer hizo caso, buscando entre las flores de su ramo y preparando un nuevo arreglo que perfectamente podía competir en belleza y perfección con el anterior. Tae quedó encantada y enseguida mandó a Kenshin a buscar todos los recipientes almacenados en la bodega. Luego le encargó acompañar a Yuki y ayudarla a buscarles lugar en los diferentes rincones del restaurante, pues ella tenía asuntos que atender.

Pronto descubrió en Yuki una mujer en extremo silenciosa y quizá hasta tímida, considerando que casi no lo miraba y al darle alguna indicación lo hacía en una voz muy baja. Su espalda siempre se mantenía derecha y con gracia sus manos elegían las flores o ramitas a colocar. Se encontró absolutamente intrigado por ella y cuando acomodaban los arreglos, se atrevió a preguntar si vivía por ahí cerca.

\- Provengo de Kyoto, llegué hace algunos días.

\- Ya veo. ¿Viene a quedarse?.

\- No, señor Himura. Vengo sólo por un tiempo. Amablemente la señorita Sekihara me dio una oportunidad.

\- ¿Y por qué Tokyo?

\- Al ser esta la capital, pensé que me sería más fácil ganar dinero en corto tiempo.

Yuki terminó durante la hora de almuerzo y se quedó a comer. Pidió el menú más barato y se retiró.

No fue hasta la noche, cuando empezó a quedarse dormido, que Kenshin reparó en que no había pensado en Kaoru en todo el día.

O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O

Si Kenshin sacaba cuentas, su convivencia con Tomoe no alcanzó a durar un año desde que la conociera hasta su muerte. Con Kaoru ya habían sobrepasado ese tiempo y habían decidido esperar hasta el inicio de la primavera para consolidarse como pareja. Cuando conoció a Tomoe era un niño atravesando el infierno y tratando de entender el mundo, atrapado en una guerra. Al conocer a Kaoru ya era un hombre resuelto que procuraba no dejarse llevar por ningún bando, repartiendo justicia a los más desprotegidos. Cuando conoció a Tomoe no dejaba de correr. Cuando conoció a Kaoru se detuvo.

Le era difícil conciliar el sueño luego del encuentro que había tenido ese día. Pensaba mucho en Yuki y no dejaba de preguntarse de dónde había salido. Si no fuera porque estaba seguro de que Saito nunca llegó a conocer a Tomoe Yukishiro en persona, hubiera pensado que esto se trataba de alguna jugarreta de su parte para desestabilizarlo.

Pensó en Sanosuke, ese amigo que hacía unos meses se había marchado para recorrer el mundo. De confiar en él lo que le estaba pasando, seguramente recibiría un buen puñetazo por estar pensando en otra mujer que no fuera Kaoru. Kenshin necesitaba ese puñetazo, sentía que era la única forma de regresar los pies a la tierra porque no podia dejar de pensar en ella, en Tomoe reencarnada en Yuki, en su piel blanca, sus labios pequeños como botón de cerezo y su cabello negro como el más precioso ébano. Pensó en Aoshi. ¿Podría contar con él? Recordó su juventud cuando empezó a vagabundear, siendo amable con las personas pero sin permitirse confiar en alguien o revelar sus penas, con el recuerdo de Tomoe a cuestas sobre su espalda durante mucho tiempo hasta que un día sólo dejó de doler. La primera vez que volvió a hablar sobre ella fue dentro de su círculo de amigos, orillado por la venganza que se cernía sobre ellos y había quedado sumamente agotado después de eso, como si hubiera abierto su pecho y arado dentro de él hasta sacar cada fibra de raíz que Tomoe había dejado en él o eso creía, pues le parecía que algo había quedado. Algo que ahora se había ramificado nuevamente en su alma y lo tenía sumamente confundido.

Durmió poco y mal, sin embargo se levantó temprano para ayudar a Tae. Le tocó hacerse cargo de lavar las ollas y cacerolas de la cocina a falta del trabajador encargado de eso. Procuró hacer esa labor a consciencia para no pensar en Yuki pero quiso su mala suerte que ella apareciera poco después de la hora de apertura para hacerse cargo de las mesas.

\- Es una buena muchacha – le dijo Tae durante el descanso. - Por eso le pedí que nos ayudara en estos días mientras Miyamoto se recupera de la fractura de su brazo. Además, sé que el dinero extra le vendrá muy bien.

\- ¿Dónde la conoció?

\- La conocí hace pocos días, venía ofreciendo sus servicios como florista y traía una muestra de su trabajo pero aseguró estar dispuesta a trabajar en lo que fuera. Sé que es una mujer demasiado educada para servir mesas, es una suerte que haya podido ayudarnos.

Tae se retiró a la cocina a supervisar y Kenshin se quedó cerca de la puerta, mirando disimuladamente a Yuki que, inclinada sobre una mesa, tallaba su cubierta con un paño. Le costaba determinar su edad aunque sabía que no era tan joven como Kaoru. ¿Veinticinco? ¿Veintisiete? Estaba obsesionado con ese dato. Estaba obsesionado con ella.

A la hora de comer tuvo oportunidad de sentarse junto a ella. Le pareció que sería una falta de respeto preguntarle tal dato tan de sopetón pero también lo sería mirarla con insistencia buscando algún indicio sobre su edad..

\- Entonces usted se casa dentro de unos días – observó Yuki con su voz baja.

\- Así es – repuso Kenshin un poco incómodo, sintiendo ganas de excusarse ante ella por contraer nupcias.

\- ¿Y está seguro de querer hacerlo?

\- No veo por qué no estarlo.

\- Casarse es una responsabilidad muy grande.

Yuki terminó de comer y se levantó, yendo a trabajar para ayudar a Tsubame que se había quedado atendiendo las mesas. Las dos parecían llevarse bien y Kenshin reparó en que no había sido capaz de decir que si, que estaba seguro de querer hacer lo que haría.

Metió las manos a la lavaza y limpió una cacerola especialmente grande. Luego siguió con varios pocillos.

El trabajo de "lavador" le venía bastante bien. Podía estar solo y nadie interrumpía sus cavilaciones. Poco después del almuerzo del dia siguiente, Kaoru se apareció por el Akabeko para verlo. Afortunadamente para él, Tae le salió al paso y no permitió que lo buscara dentro del restaurante.

\- Quedamos en que no se verían en estos días.

\- Pero Tae, entiéndeme, lo echo de menos. Además le quería contar algo.

\- Ya tendrán tiempo para eso cuando se casen. Toda la vida. Ahora vete, que no quiero que lo distraigas. Algún día me agradecerás esto que estoy haciendo por ustedes.

Mirando en rededor por última vez, Kaoru salió del restaurante, convencida de que su amiga debía estar en lo cierto, además, ya faltaban pocos días para el enlace. Ya afuera, Tae aprovechó de presentarle a Yuki como la persona que haría los arreglos para su matrimonio aunque Kenshin no logró escuchar ni ver el encuentro entre ambas mujeres.

Se sintió aliviado cuando supo que Kaoru se había ido. No quería verla, no por algo contra ella sino por vergüenza al pensar y estar pendiente de otra mujer. Suspiró y salió al patio interior, aprovechando que de momento no había nada que lavar. Yuki apareció tras él, también desocupada.

\- Su novia es muy joven y bonita.

\- Así es.

\- Usted luce mayor. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- Pronto cumpliré veintinueve.

\- ¿Y ella?

\- Tiene... es decir, cumplirá dieciocho.

\- En verdad es muy joven.

\- ¿Y usted, Yuki?

\- Tengo veinticuatro.

\- Ya veo. Realmente no los aparenta.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Tiene familia aquí?

\- No. Vivo sola pero es temporal. Cuando tenga mayor solvencia económica, regresaré con mi esposo e hijos o tal vez los haga traer.

Ese dato Kenshin no se lo esperaba y disimuló su estupor como mejor pudo. ¿Era casada?

\- Perdone que se lo diga, pero es un poco raro que una mujer deje a la familia para trabajar. ¿Por qué su esposo... ?

\- Tuvo un accidente y de momento no puede. Mis hijos y él están al cuidado de mi madre.

\- Usted debe querer mucho a su familia para haber tomado la decisión de venir.

Yuki pareció por primera vez no tener respuesta para eso. Miró el cielo.

\- Venir aquí ha sido algo que necesitaba.- repuso luego de varios segundos y regresó al trabajo.

Luego de saber más cosas sobre Yuki, Kenshin dejó de pensar tanto en Tomoe y pudo concentrarse de mejor manera en sus labores. Por la tarde noche decidió barrer la calle ya que tenía tiempo libre y Tae se le acercó.

\- Kaoru vino esta tarde a verte. Te extraña.

-Gracias por decírmelo.

\- Kenshin querido, Yuki está viviendo sola pero está alojando al otro lado de la ciudad. Me gustaría que la acompañaras, me da miedo que le pase algo por el camino.

Kenshin hizo caso y tras el cierre, acompañó a Yuki. Iba muy callado, sintiendo sus pasos un poco más atrás de él. Apretó los párpados al darse cuenta que hasta el sonido de sus pasos sonaba parecido al de su esposa fallecida y se sintió transportado al pasado. Pero ya no estaba en Kyoto de 1866 sino en el Tokyo de 1879. No había nieve a su alrededor sino el dulce perfume de los ciruelos en flor abiertos para dar la bienvenida a dias más cálidos.

Yuki se quedaba en una casa sencilla y pequeña, sin patio, en una calle donde había varias del mismo estilo. Lo invitó a pasar para darle algo de beber antes de regresar a Akabeko. Kenshin tomó agua fresca y refrescante.

\- Su novia debe quererlo mucho. Hoy fue a buscarlo.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Por qué la eligió a ella? Es tan joven... ¿o es eso lo que le gusta?

\- No tengo una respuesta para eso. Sólo sé que ella es la indicada.

\- ¿Lo es?

\- Yuki, dígame... ¿a dónde quiere llegar con sus preguntas?

La mujer tomó un sorbo de agua antes de contestar.

\- Me parece raro que un hombre pronto a casarse me mire como usted lo hace.

Sorprendido ante esa revelación, Kenshin enrojeció violentamente y se puso de pie.

\- Lamento si la he incomodado – balbuceó y salió de allí.

O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O

Sigiloso salió de su cuarto, con miras a dar un paseo nocturno. Sentía que lo necesitaba, le era imperioso. Kenshin pronto se encontró en la calle y se puso a deambular.

Se preguntó que era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando. La impresión que le causó esta nueva Tomoe era muy fuerte y era lo más evidente, al menos para él mismo, pero además le dejaba algunas interrogantes: ¿Le gustaba Yuki? ¿Si Kaoru no existiera ni el marido que Yuki decía tener, se aventuraría en una relación con ella?

Y respecto a Kaoru, ¿qué sentía exactamente por ella si en estos días ni la había pensado?

Con pocos días faltantes para el inicio de las ceremonias prematrimoniales, le parecía que Yuki había aparecido en un pésimo momento. Él no tenía tiempo de explorar lo que sentía por ella, pero tampoco podía pedirle a Kaoru más días mientras se decidía pero, decidirse ¿a qué?

Yuki estaba casada. Una relación, incluso un acercamiento entre ellos era impensable.

\- Estoy hecho un lío con todo esto. - se dijo, sentado junto al río mirando la luna en su fase creciente. - Pero no. No me interesa una relación con ella... ni con otra que no sea Kaoru pero... me siento confuso. Está claro que el problema es el parecido en lo fisico y en su forma de ser.

El viento sopló y meció su cabello. La calma del lugar no fue suficiente para él y resolvió volver al Akabeko, dado que aún no encontraría su respuesta daba lo mismo donde estuviera.

O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O

Al día siguiente tuvo mucho cuidado de asomarse al comedor, siguiendo su labor lavando los utensilios. Incluso se las ingenió para almorzar en una hora diferente a la de Yuki pero por contra, tenía sus sentidos ansiosamente puestos sobre ella. Pareció funcionar hasta la hora de cierre en que Tae le pidió acompañara a la mujer de regreso a su casa y no pudo negarse. La caminata transcurrió en absoluto silencio, roto sólo para despedirse en buenos términos con ella. El día siguiente fue muy similar y al tercero, Yuki decidió hablarle.

\- He notado que me evita. Me pregunto por qué.

Kenshin no dijo nada.

\- ¿No se cansa de llevar esa espada a todas partes?

\- No.

\- Señor Himura... la otra noche creo que fui demasiado directa con usted. Y lo lamento.

\- No tiene nada que lamentar. Es cierto que la miraba, pero porque me recuerda mucho a alguien que conocí. Es todo. Yo lamento si le di una impresión equivocada.

\- Claro. Olvido que está a punto de casarse. Es imposible que vea a otra mujer de manera diferente a una amistad. Su novia debe ser alguien muy especial si logró captar su atención.

\- Lo es.

\- Me casé hace tres años. No fue algo que yo buscara. Un arreglo entre familias. Me cuesta entender a alguien que quiera unir su vida para siempre a otra persona habiendo tantas cosas que hacer, tanto mundo que ver, pero este mundo está regido por hombres y tradiciones y yo debí casarme. No me extraña que usted sea mayor que su novia, seguro tuvo mucho tiempo para vivir su vida, pero me pregunto... ¿y ella?

Kenshin pensó automáticamente en ese alumno de Kaoru, aquél que odiaba.

\- Kaoru está muy conforme con nuestro enlace.- repuso.

\- ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? Quizá ella sólo se está dejando llevar.

Esas palabras lograron incomodar a Kenshin. Ya no le interesaba esa mujer ni por parecido ni por nada. Le pareció que sólo era un cascarón vacío sin alma y la curiosidad que ella le inspiraba se convirtió en indiferencia.

\- Lamento la situación que tuvo que pasar pero no por eso debe estar midiendo con su experiencia la de los demás. Tenga buenas noches.

Kenshin dejó a Yuki en la puerta de su casa, verdaderamente molesto. Una cosa es que él tuviera sus ideas respecto a una situación, pero de ahí a permitir que otra mujer hiciera juicios sobre Kaoru. ¡Kaoru! Por lejos la persona más consecuente que conocía, el tipo de mujer que jamás se dejaba "llevar" ante las eventualidades de la vida. Kaoru no lamentaba su suerte, tras haber quedado huérfana tan joven, sola y a cargo de un dojo trabajó duro cada día, puso su corazón en cada cosa que hizo, se lo dio a cada persona que conoció, incluso cuando no era del todo de su agrado, como Megumi. Kaoru era una mujer especial, en el sentido literal de la palabra. Nunca conoció a alguien como ella y no creía conocerla más adelante.

Kaoru no era sólo una fuerza hecha mujer, estaba envuelta en preciosas capas de sentimientos, de nobleza y nadie tenía derecho a cuestionar las decisiones que tomaba, ni siquiera él mismo.

No supo cómo, llegó caminando hasta el dojo y trepó con facilidad la pared del patio, donde se quedó. La luz en la habitación de Yahiko estaba apagada, pero en la de Kaoru permaneció encendida un par de minutos antes de dar paso a la oscuridad. Resolvió regresar a Akabeko pero de pronto notó que Kaoru salía al patio con una lámpara que daba una tenue luz.

No esperaba verla en ese momento y una emoción poderosa lo invadió, sorprendiéndolo. Se sintió feliz, quiso bajar de donde estaba y abrazarla, llenar su rostro de besos y decirle cuánto la quería y cuánto ansiaba ser su esposo. Se deleitó en cambio, mirando su figura grácil, espiando la forma en que se acomodaba el cabello y disfrutaba de la brisa. Así era ella, sencilla, risueña, amorosa. Bien lo había dicho Yuki, Kaoru había llamado su atención. No sabía si ella lo había visto de manera apreciativa desde el día que se conocieron pero a él si le había sucedido.

\- ¿Kenshin? ¿Estás ahí? - murmuró y él pudo escucharla. Quiso salir de su escondite pero decidió permanecer oculto.

\- Si. Lo siento, sé que no debí venir pero la extrañaba.

\- Me alegra oír eso. Yo también te extraño – repuso ella, acercándose poco a poco al punto donde él se encontraba.

\- Señorita Kaoru, no se acerque más. Tengo una pregunta que hacerle.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Está segura de querer casarse con un hombre como yo?

La joven se tomó su tiempo en responder.

\- No.

\- Entiendo.

\- No, no creo que lo entiendas. Yo estoy segura de querer ser tu esposa pero me pregunto si soy el tipo de mujer que pueda hacerte feliz. Es mi deseo cuidarte y formar un hogar contigo y si tu felicidad estuviera en mis manos, haría de este lugar un sitio tal que nunca pienses que quieres marcharte pero... yo sé que no soy quizá, un tipo de mujer fácil de llevar. Sé que mis reacciones a veces te descolocan y lo lamento. Sé también que no puedo alejar las cosas malas de ti pero sé que puedo estar a tu lado cada que me necesites, aunque sea para tocar tu mano y hacerte ver que no estás solo. Que nunca estarás solo.

Cada palabra de Kaoru, Kenshin las escuchó con atención, dándoles el valor que se merecían y guardándolas en su corazón.

\- ¿Y tú, estás seguro? Sé que tu primer matrimonio no fue quizá lo que esperabas y entendería si no...

\- Estoy seguro.- repuso Kenshin con firmeza y alegría en su voz.- Lo estoy, Señorita Kaoru y ahora debo regresar a Akabeko, antes de que la señorita Tae salga a buscarme e intuya que estoy aquí.

\- Está bien. Me alegro mucho haber podido escuchar tu voz.

\- Yo también me alegro. Ahora me voy. ¿Señorita Kaoru?

\- Dime, Kenshin.

\- La amo.

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar la sencilla declaración, pues Kenshin no solía decir ese tipo de cosas.

\- Y yo a tí. Bue... buenas noches.

Kenshin regresó a Akabeko a pernoctar, finalmente con todo claro para él. Se acostó a dormir y cayó en un plácido sueño, empezando a descansar.

O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O

\- Buenos días, señora Okinawa.- saludó Kenshin de buen humor a Yuki cuando entró al local. devolvió el saludo y junto con Tsubame, comenzaron el trajín del día. Kenshin pudo verse más desocupado al aparecer un reemplazo para hacerse cargo del fregadero, ya que Tae decidió no cargar demasiado de trabajo al prometido de su amiga, asi que salió a barrer la calle.

Casi de inmediato vio por la calle a Misao y Aoshi junto con Okina y para sorpresa absoluta de Kenshin, Seijuro Hiko, quienes al reconocerlo se acercaron a él. Pasaron un momento agradable charlando sobre las actividades que comenzarían al día siguiente, muy contentos y luego de eso se marcharon.

Yuki los miraba de reojo, sin acercarse pues Tsubame se encargaba de llevarles bebidas y alimentos. Cerca del mediodía lo dejaron, para buscar hospedaje en un albergue regentado por sus camaradas. Por la noche Kenshin acompañó a la mujer a su casa, nuevamente.

\- Esta es la última vez que la acompaño. Mañana comenzaré una nueva vida.- dijo muy satisfecho.

\- Me alegra ver que está mejor con eso.

\- Ahora dígame, señora Okinawa... ¿Por qué se acercó usted a mí?

\- Perdone, no le entiendo...

\- Creo que lo sabe perfectamente. Usted no suele entablar conversación con las otras personas de Akabeko, apenas intercambia algunas palabras con Tae, pero a mí no ha dejado de hacerme preguntas de índole personal. La persona a quien usted me recuerda tenía ese modo de ser y tenía algo contra mí.

\- Ya veo. Entonces le causo un recuerdo negativo.

\- No. Nada de eso. Yo diría más bien un recuerdo vívido.

\- Yo no lo conocía, señor Himura ni había oído hablar de usted. Sólo me llamó la atención.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé.

Kenshin se la quedó mirando unos momentos.

\- Una vez conocí a una mujer que se dejaba llevar por los sucesos de su vida. No era capaz de demostrar lo que sentía al respecto y así acabó metida en un matrimonio sin amor. Era tan reservada con sus pensamientos qué debió sentirse muy sola y condenó a su esposo también a la soledad. No sé si con el tiempo se enamoró o simplemente logró comprender al hombre que estaba con ella entiendo que esa relación no se hubiera prolongado. Ahora que la he conocido a usted puedo emtenderlo.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Que gracias a usted he logrado despedirme por completo de una persona. De aquí en adelante le deseo lo mejor y si me permite un consejo, hable con su esposo. Dígale lo que piensa aunque no sea bueno sobre él, estoy seguro que encontrarán una forma de salir adelante. Adiós.

Kenshin se marchó, sintiéndose ligero y sin mirar atrás. Una semana después, ya era de manera legal, el cabeza de una familia.

O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O

Perezosa como una gatita, Kaoru retozaba entre los brazos de su esposo. Con los ojos brillantes de amor, lo miraba soñadora. Con cuidado él apartó el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro, en un gesto lleno de ternura.

\- La amo, Kaoru. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bonita?

La joven rió ante el comentario.

\- Tú también eres muy lindo.

Era temprano por la mañana y aún no había necesidad de levantarse.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué se siente ser la señora Himura?

\- Se siente muy bien. No me imagino cansándome de serlo. Pienso... me hubiera gustado conocerte antes aunque claro, sería casi una niña. En realidad, creo que llegaste en el momento justo.

\- Claro que llegué en el momento justo. Si lo hubiera hecho después, seguro que ese tal Hikoishi...

\- No puedo creer que después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros estés celoso, Kenshin Himura.

\- No lo estoy.

\- Claro que lo estás.

\- ¿Y qué si lo estoy? Odio cuando alaba su ropa o la forma en que se toma el cabello.

Kaoru miró hacia arriba en un gesto exasperado.

\- Kenshin, no deberías temer de Hikoishi. Él tiene a una esposa muy guapa y a la que quiere mucho pero dice que le recuerdo mucho a su madre y debe ser cierto, pues me mostró una foto de ella y la verdad es que se parece mucho a mí y a mi mamá. Quizá seamos primos, quien sabe, pero él ve en mí algo mucho más tierno que lo que estás pensando.

\- ¿Es cierto eso?

\- Claro que si. De todas maneras no deberías preocuparte porque hoy partirá a Kyoto, de donde proviene su esposa. Yuki es un encanto y es muy talentosa, seguro le irá bien en...

\- ¿Yuki, dices? ¿La florista?

\- Si, ella misma. Yuki Okinawa.

O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O

Yuki abordó el tren a Kyoto siguiendo a su marido y sus hijos. Se alegraba de poder alejarlo del dojo Kamiya y mejor aún, no tener que pisar ese sitio nunca más. No quería volver a ver, ni por asomo, al pelirrojo ese que decía casarse enamorado.

Ella no tuvo esa suerte, su marido le fue impuesto y aunque llegó a apreciarlo con el paso del tiempo, sintió tal vergüenza al pensar que podría estar interesado en la joven maestra del dojo que pensó vengarse haciendo caer al pelirrojo prometido de ésta, montando toda una historia, pero lejos de lograr un acercamiento íntimo, desarrolló un afecto profundo y un deseo de tener a su lado a un hombre como él.

Algo que jamás sería.

Se sentó junto a su esposo y cerró los brazos en torno a Hiro, su hijo de dos años, sentado sobre su regazo. A su lado, Hikoishi llevaba al de uno en brazos y este empezó a llorar cuando el tren partió.

O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O

De pronto la mente de Kenshin quedó en blanco por unos breves segundos antes de estallar en una serie de ideas y pensamientos relacionados. Se puso furioso y se levantó del futón con tal premura que Kaoru quedó muy asustada.

\- ¿Ha hablado con ella? ¿La conoce?

\- Si, es decir, de vista, claro... Tae me la presentó y luego Hikoishi me dijo que... en fin, no hemos hablado de nada pero... ¿qué pasa, Kenshin?

El pelirrojo se tomó la cabeza. Al volverse a Kaoru sintió pesar al verla preocupada de él, con los cobertores hacia los pies y cubierta con la yukata floja. Decidió calmarse, regresar con su esposa y cubrirla, quería volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, cómodos ambos en su camita.

\- Kenshin, ¿qué te pasó hace un... ?

\- Nada, Kaoru. Sólo que comprendí algo.

\- Qué cosa.

\- Que usted es lo más verdadero que tengo y a lo que me debo aferrar.

\- Oh, entonces quédate así, pegado a mí, ¿está bien?

Kenshin hundió la cara entre los pechos de Kaoru y se quedó allí, aspirando su femenino aroma. Ni remotamente parecido a ciruelos en flor ni a ninguna flor que conociera. Olía a Kaoru y su fragancia personal le encantaba.

La primera vez que se casó lo hizo porque le pareció lo más correcto para la mujer que lo acompañaba. No sabía si estaba enamorado entonces pero si que Tomoe fue la primera persona que demostró un interés en él, en lo que sentía y pensaba. No era su jefe ni su maestro, sólo alguien que caminó a su lado y a quien le debía el haber aclarado su mente lo suficiente para ir en busca de una ética y un estilo de vida que lo definiría. Lamentablemente esas acciones se vieron desvirtuadas por la realidad tras ellas y por eso sabía que aunque Tomoe hubiera vivido, no hubieran podido sostener su matrimonio más tiempo. Ella siempre resentiría el que él hubiera matado a su prometido y se odiaría a sí misma por tener sentimientos sobre él, siempre ocultando cosas tras una tranquila fachada. Siempre callada y aparentemente sumisa, conforme con todo. Él entendía lo que debió pasar Tomoe y no le guardaba rencor, no sólo porque lo salvó de la muerte, sino porque su recuerdo en Enishi ayudó a salvar con vida a Kaoru, pero con Yuki era otro tema porque sabía que ella se acercó a él con el fin de hacer algún daño y por suerte no lo había conseguido. Como una nube en el cielo, le había ocultado momentáneamente su sol y al retirarse sólo le hizo notar lo enorme y brillante que éste era y ahora lo comprendía, nunca más permitiría que una nube o niebla, incluso una leve brisa o un poco de polvo lo alejara de esa verdad.

Tras restregar la nariz en el valle entre los pechos femeninos, decidió probar un poco de su sabor y al hacerlo se olvidó de todo lo demás. Bajo su peso, Kaoru se retorció y gimió de placer, aceptando pronto sus embestidas. Ella era la indicada y su cuerpo lo gritaba. Su mente lo gritaba, su corazón lo sabía.

O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O - o - O

FIn

Nubes en el Cielo

Diciembre 23, 2016.

Notas de autor.

Hace muuuuuchos años, una década ya, hice una escena en que Ken, el actor que interpretaba a Kenshin en la serie de televisión, tenía problemas con Kaoru y caía por breves segundos en brazos de Yuki, ojojojojo, la actriz que hacía de Tomoe en las ovas de Tsukio Hen. Sólo por eso decidí dejar a Kenshin aquí confundido en algo platónico para no repetir una trama pero con un final feliz y dulzón.

Finalmente quiero expresar mis abrazos virtuales de navidad a todas las lectoras pero en especial a otras autoras porque sacar cada capítulo adelante es un esfuerzo y aunque estos días han estado flojos, me gustaría que el próximo año pudiéramos seguir escribiendo cosas de Kenshin y reuniéndonos en torno a estas actividades. Cariños muy especiales a nuestra moderadora, Pajarito Azul.

Cariños a todas.


End file.
